Learn to Stop Gambling
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Katsura and Gin like to gamble at school until Okita, who runs the business, comes to collect their debts. Unable to pay, Okita devices a plan to use them to do outrageous things that involves a hidden motive against the lead singer of the Kiheitai, Takasugi Shinsuke. A plotting Okita, a Gintoki whose dragged along, oblivious Katsura, and jealous Shinsuke
1. The Fate of Those Who Gamble

"Damn it, Katsura! You lost!"

"I didn't lose! You just pushed the dice off the table!" he pointed to the fallen dice.

"Are you telling me I'm lying?!" the other boy grabbed his collar. "If you look with your eyes, you'll see it's odd! See?!"

"Well it was snake eyes before your fat-"

"Shut up already!" his friend covered his mouth.

"Mhm!"

Katsura squirmed under his friend's grip but the boy forced an evil grin with veins popping out telling him to shut up.

"Let go, Gintoki!" he ripped his hand from his face.

"Sorry," his silvered hair buddy turned to the group of delinquents, "he didn't mean anything by it. You see, he doesn't know when to stop. Haha," he laughed nervously. "But yeah, it really was snake eyes."

"Are you calling me a liar too?!"

"No I-"

"They're trying to cheat us out of our money!" he turned to the other delinquents.

"EEEE!" the albino stepped back. "It's not our fault you have fat fingers!"

The whole group gasped and there was dead silence. The delinquents looked at the two boys and shook their heads nervously.

"What?" the Gintoki shifted his eyes uncomfortably "Was that not supposed to be said?

"You punks!"

The overgrown teen came rushing at them when a hand held him back.

"Stop it, you fat lard," a hand grabbed the kid's arm and tossed him aside. "You'll hurt his face."

A small brunette appeared from behind him. His expressionless face was scary enough in itself.

"O-Okita," the overweight delinquent shook on the floor as he saw him. The brunette ignored him and looked at the two students trying to sneak off.

"And where are you guys going, sempai?"

"Huh?" they turned back. "Ah… I think the bell already rang. We should all hurry back to class before Shimura sensei gets mad again."

"I don't think he'll be mad," an evil smile rose from Okita's lips as he walked closer, "because I think you owe us some money. And didn't Shimura sensei always say to pay back others for what they have done for you?"

"What?" the albino scratched his head, "Shimura sensei is always saying things! You know him! And I think I already bought some strawberry milk for lunch today so I don't have anything. How about we solve this another day?"

"Stupid!" Katsura smacked his head. "Always wasting your money!" He turned to the brunette, "I'm sorry! My friend has an addiction called 'ichigo-ititis'! He can't control himself! Forgive him! We can't do anything but here," he took out money from his pocket, "Please take this!"

The brunette stared blankly at them and at the 200 yen in his hand.

"Are you playing with me, sempai?" a vein popped out and his eyes suddenly became serious. A deadly blood lust came from his red eyes. "I don't want your money," he grabbed the coins from his hand.

"Then why are you still taking it?!"

"I know you can't pay back what you owe us. 55, 000 yen,"

Gin and Katsura looked at each other. That much?!

"I-"

"I have to go the restroom! The strawberry milk is kicking in!"

The two bolted as soon as the brunette opened his mouth.

"Agh!" They fell back as they hit a brick wall and fell down right on their backsides. They were quickly surrounded by a group of guys before they could pick their selves up. Slowly trying to stand back up, they looked at what the heck they hit and froze. That wasn't a wall! That was just some huge thing made out of muscle! A bald giant that looked like he should already be paying child support stood his ground blocking them like stone.

"You can't escape," a few of the guys in the circle made way for Okita to step in. His stare locked on to the two helpless students in the circle like a death sentence. "Even if you don't have the money now, there are other ways to pay me back."

"We can work this out, Okita!" the silver haired boy put up his arms. "We've been friends right?"

"Hm? I don't remember that. But don't worry, I like you sempai. You can work for me,"

"Eh?" Gin looked at him disbelieving. Did he actually get out of that one?

"But for you, Katsura-san," he squatted down in front of the long haired kid's face, "You can do something else for me."

…..

"Why do I have to do this?!" Katsura pulled down the skirt. "Why do I have to dress like a girl?!"

He looked at the mirror in the boy's restroom at his reflection. "But I do look good though," he checked himself out striking a pose.

Gintoki made a face, "Zura,"

"It's not Zura; it's Zurako!"

_You've already given yourself a name?! _"Why are you really getting into it?!" Gin exploded and gave a sigh. "How do we do this…?"

…

Takasugi zipped his pants up as he finished doing his business in the restroom.

"What do you mean?" two people were arguing. "I just have to meet the guy, right?"

"There's more to it than that!"

"What?"

"Have you seen him? He only has one eye! You don't go hanging around people like that! What if there's something under those bandages and lasers come out and sends us to another dimension?!"

"Then I'll poke his other eye!"

This was getting annoying. I mean, really? They were going to argue in the restroom? He didn't want to hear this.

"Hahaha! Don't underestimate me, Gintoki! Even if it is him, I can get Takasugi in my hands with my charms!"

"Can you stop pulling the skirt like that?!"

Takasugi kicked open the stall door. "Did you say my name?"

The two students quickly turned to him taken off guard. Even if they made sure no one was here, their yelling could've been heard from the outside. Takasugi studied them and saw a silver haired guy pulling down a girl's skirt.

"Can you not do that in here?" he looked away. "There are some people that don't want to see that."

The boy quickly pulled his hands away. "No! It's not like that!"

He ignored them and went straight to the sink to wash his hands.

"Ha! You think I'd actually do something with someone like this?" the girl haughtily stepped up to him.

"What are you doing?!" the boy called after her.

"Sougo made me like this!"

Takasugi looked her up and down. She was actually pretty. With her long black hair tied at the bottom, white skin, red lips, and long legs she wasn't that bad. Her face looked at him strongly as she declared herself belonging to one of the school's most notorious guys who ran the place.

"So you're Okita's girl?" A smirk ran through his face, "I thought he'd do a better job."

"What?!"

Her surprised face made him even happier as he turned to leave.

"I'm beautiful! Come back here and say it!" She was still screaming as he went to the hallways and back out to ditch class.

…

"How could he say I was ugly?!" Katsura was still complaining.

"Drop it, Zura. It's not like you're the prettiest thing out there," Gintoki mindlessly let out as he took a bite out of his marshmallow sandwich.

"Still!"

"Don't worry," Yamazaki tried comforting him as he took a bite out of his lunch as well, red bean paste anpan this time, "you're not a girl so it's expected you're not pretty."

"You guys are just blind,"

"But still, I heard that Takasugi is someone that has a thing for girls everywhere. I think he had a Lolita fetish. Or was that someone else…?" he stopped chewing and paused. "Nope, I'm pretty sure it's him."

"Then I have to get a Lolita dress!" Katsura stood up.

"I think you're getting too excited," Kagura was just shoving food in her mouth, "You can't just appeal to a man by just dressing up with his fetish. First impressions are already gone, looks are gone, so what you need to do is impress him by doing something for him to notice you! Like showing up to every restaurant he goes to and coincidentally say 'Oh, so you go here too?!' And even order the same things as him!"

"Ah!" he gasped, "you're brilliant Kagura-chan!"

"I think that's just called stalking," Gintoki and Yamazaki went at the same time.

"You don't have to go that far," Yamazaki became the voice of reason, "Okita just wanted you to get that sword he has on his waist all the time. Just for your own protection since delinquents tend to pick on guys more and not let them escape as often, he dressed you as a girl so that if you do get caught, no one will recognize you. You don't have to get close to the guy; you just have to find the opportunity to steal the sword and run away."

The others just stared at him as he sat explaining.

"I know, it's a hassle, but-"

"Why does he even want the sword anyway? It's just a weapon. Not like it's better than the other ones like it," Kagura cut in. She slurped the noodles in a way that it splashed on other people's faces and his anpan.

"Well, his is special. All the top guys in the school carry swords as the symbol of their rank and only the top can carry around pure black swords. Takasugi has one with a yellow butterfly engraved to it specifically personalized for him since he's been one of the leaders for so long. Even though Okita can par with him in status, he actually doesn't carry one. His is black but with red on it since he still serves under Kondo-san but it's not like he wants the sword. He doesn't care about its rank status in the school, but its value to Takasugi."

….

"_The other side of hope is as expected, emptiness._

_Far too strong for me, the work I accept eats up all my time._

_My malfunctioned head aches severely as the emptiness passes by._

_It must not leave even a speck of ash behind."_

Takasugi slowly let his lips slip away from the mike.

"That was good," Bansai complimented him, "though Takechi might need to speed up during the chorus."

The singer gave a smug smile.

"You always mess up!" their girl drummer scolded their bass player.

"It takes time!" he argued. "The strings are hard! It's not soft like the skin of a pretty girl."

"You're sick," she made a face at him. She looked away and noticed Takasugi leaving out the door. "Where are you going?"

"The restroom," he waved a finished tall soda can at them.

"Do you want me to come with you?!," she smiled.

"Just stay here,"

He walked out and headed to the same bathroom he always uses in the south building since it was the closest to the band room. He hummed the same song they were rehearsing to keep it in his head as he entered.

"Ah~" a stall opened as he opened the door. He immediately stopped and almost gawked at the person. "What?" the same girl he saw earlier turned to him with a straight face. "Oh, so you go here too?"

She continued on passing him in his confused state and washed her hands.

"Na, na na nana, na," she started humming the same tune he was humming. Takasugi turned and stared at her. "Kiheitai, I like them too," she looked back at him as she dried her hands and then left.

He watched her go and kept still even as the door closed. _What the heck?_

….

"_The vertigo is so extreme, that dazzling world_

_Sharply runs through my chest._

_Scattering about distracted, I cannot sleep tonight; my chest is creating a stir._

_As for trying to swim half in doubt,_

_It is not so bad, deep in all these lies."_

Their singer suddenly pulled away from the mike and Bansai's hand caught itself from continuing on the guitar.

"What's wrong?" he turned to him, "You don't seem to be making the same tune as you did yesterday."

Takasugi brushed him off.

"I'm hungry," he put the mike down.

"Ah! So let's go buy some lunch then!" Matako jumped from her seat. "We have been practicing for a long time."

She immediately went to Takasugi's side.

"You really have a crush on Takasugi-sama," Takechi remarked.

"What?!" she snapped at him.

Their guitarist studied their squabbling as Takasugi ignored them. There was something off about their singer's tune ever since he came back from the restroom the other day that Bansai couldn't figure out. He suddenly lost his beat to continue as well and strapped his guitar on his back.

"I guess we should take a break," he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Let's go," Takasugi started walking. Bansai quietly got up from his seat and followed.

"Wait! Shinsuke-sama!" Matako called after him.

….

A big smile spread across Hijikata's face as he ran out of class. He's been waiting for the amai-mai sandwich sale at the food stand. It was the perfect sandwich with mayo combo that he's had in all his school life! _Move! _He pushed through the crowd. He had to get there before it ran out! He squeezed past through a mass of people all the way to the front and found the pile of the amai-mai sandwich. _There! _He stretched out his arm and another hand went on top of his.

"It's mine!"

Hijikata followed the arm to a silver haired kid with dead fish eyes.

"Let go," a vein popped in his head. "I got it first."

"What are you talking about? I already claimed this before the stand even opened!"

"I don't see you name on it!"

"Lift up your hand and you'll see it! Gin-to-ki. It'll be right there!"

"Like hell I will!"

"You don't even like sweets! The 'amai' sandwich is obviously meant for me! You're satisfied with anything as long as you put mayo in it right?!"

"Mayo makes everything taste better!"

"Then go to the other line!"

"My hand got this first!"

"Actually, _my_ hand was here first," another voice interrupted them.

The two looked to who was talking and saw that a girl did have her hand first.

"Aren't you guys familiar with ladies first?"

The two guys just looked at her pissed.

"I don't care, this is mine! You can get another one!" Hijikata pulled on the sandwhich.

"The hell that's a girl!" Gintoki pulled the sandwich closer to him. "Stop wearing that uniform and back to your old one, Zura! You can be the first one to die!"

BOOM! A huge explosion exploded clearing the crowd.

"Agh!" The explosion pushed them from the stand and all three let go of the sandwich.

"That's better," Okita calmly walked to the stand with a bazooka on his shoulder. "I'd like to buy all the amai-mai sandwich."

The man at the stand nodded and bagged all of the amai-mai.

"Hey, Sougo! You don't need that many sandwiches! You just need one!" Hijikata called out as he got up from the floor. "Leave the rest for all of us!"

An evil smile ran through Okita's face as he looked down at him. "I guess you just need to buy it from me then."

"You bastard!"

"You're probably going to make them overpriced!" Gintoki followed after Hijikata.

"Do you want to buy one?" he turned to him.

"How much are they?" Katsura stood up.

"700 yen,"

"700 yen?!" all three went at the same time. "The original is 500!"

"If the three of you work together, I'm sure you can but at least two."

"Damn it, Sougo!

Okita walked forward and picked up the beaten sandwich on the floor that they were originally fighting over.

…

"Aren't they having the special amai-mai sandwich today?" Takechi remembered.

"Ah! Isn't that Shinsuke-sama's favorite?" the blonde girl turned to Takasugi. "I'll beat down the whole crowd so we can get it!"

As they walked to the food stand a bunch of students were on the floor groaning and half dying. Takasugi stepped over a crying boy.

"700 yen?! Are you kidding?" They all turned to the scene at the stand.

"Here," a brunette tossed one of the sandwiches in his hands to a girl. "You can have this one."

"What the hell?! How come he gets one?!"

The brunette ignored them letting them fight over the sandwich and turned away. He started to walk away in their direction. As he passed Takasugi, their eyes met for a brief second then broke away. His group continued to the stand.

"Are there any more amai-mai?"

"Sorry," the man shook his head. "The young man that just left bought all of them."

"What?!" Matako banged her hands on the table. "How many was that?!"

"Ah, well," he didn't want to answer, "you can go ask him if you can get any from him. I'm sure he will at least give you one. He gave one to that girl over there," he pointed to the only other group of students still standing.

Takasugi looked to the side to who Okita had given the free sandwich to.

"Share it!" a silver haired kid grabbed at the sandwich.

"No! Weren't you guys initially not going to give this to me?!"

"You can get some too after I put some mayo on it!" another guy grabbed at her hands.

"No!" she kicked them as they kept reaching for the sandwich.

He studied her angry face as she yelled. Takasugi knew she was the only one going to get an amai-mai. She was Okita's girl after all.

_Okita's girl?_ A smirk spread across his face. Is that right?

…..


	2. Butterfly

**Wow. This took really long to get out didn't it? **

**Haha. But here it is. Enjoy! 3**

* * *

Takasugi raised his hand from his eyes as the light started warming his face. Break must've been over. As his eyes diverted from the sun's rays, he saw a figure smiling down on him. Her long hair set to the side was softly swaying with the wind.

"Oh, so you go here too?"

He suddenly jostled awake. What the heck?! Was he just dreaming about being on that girl's lap?! He slowly sat up gathering his senses.

"Heh," he let out a soft sigh.

Really? Okita's girl up here in the roof top with him? He got up and walked to the railings looking down below. _Everyone should already know this was Kiheitai's territory._ No one stupid enough dares come here. Takasugi stared as he saw a group of kids fighting near the benches and an evil smile appeared on his face.

_Those who don't, die! _His eyes suddenly widened in excitement as he reached to his black sword; the blade glittered as a ray of light reflected off when he jumped down below.

…...

* * *

"Why do we always have to do the festival?" Sachan nagged. "It's not like we win anyways. That classroom across the hall always shows off!"

"Well, it's always good to be in the spirit of things don't you think?" Shimura sensei smiled. "Besides, the festival is the time to have fun and spend time with everyone."

"That's right!" Kagura stood up slamming her desk. "We should think of a way to destroy those punks next door and have fun with it!"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Let's go!" Kagura was already out of her seat and slid the classroom door open.

"Agghhh! Kagura-chan! Wait!" Shimura called after her. "That class is full of delinquents! They'll kill you! Don't open the door!"

"Who'll kill who?" she went to the other door.

"That's right, Kagura-chan!" Sachan got up and followed her. "Who do they think they are?"

"Sachan! Please get back here!"

The two girls opened the door ignoring their teacher.

"Hey!" they both yelled.

Their faces calmed as they saw the the other classroom, sparkly clean with a class full of girls.

"Oh my, Kagura-chan. Is that you?" a woman with brown hair tied in a pony-tail went up to her.

"Otae-chan!" Kagura's face lightened. "What happened to the old geezer that was teaching here?!"

"Oh, well I was looking for a job and for some reason he got sick," Otae's face suddenly darkened. "Luckily I was here at the time and found him lying on the floor outside of class."

"That's great!"

The two went up and hugged each other. "Shinpachi-kun is your teacher, right? How is my little brother doing?"

"He's so boring!" Kagura pouted her lips. "All he talks about is Terakado Tsuu and makes us sing along with her songs!"

"Oh, haha," the woman put her hand over her lips, "Shinpachi-kun can be a little slow, but he's a good kid! Please take care of him!"

"Ane-ue?" Shinpachi walked over to the other classroom. "I didn't know you got a job here! Why didn't you tell me?! And what happened to all the guys?!" he looked around.

Inside the seemingly sparkly classroom was an infestation of the female race. Shinpachi felt a sudden discomfort.

"Oh, they all just went somewhere," a pretty smile covered her face.

"Ah… I don't like that vague answer…"

"You should come to _my_ class," Otae turned and patted the orange-haired girl, "how about it, Kagura-chan?"

"Really?!"

"You too, Sachan," she beckoned to the other girl.

"Nooooo!" Shinpachi yelled out. "What are you trying to make here? It looks like a female army already inside your classroom!"

The three women's eyes lighted up in a sinister glow as they looked at him. All around the room were dangerous looking girls and Shinpachi stepped back. What was she trying to grow here?!

"How about her?" a blonde girl with purple eyes in Otae's class suddenly stood up; scars ran across her forehead and cheek.

They all turned to her as she pointed to the only other person in Shimura's classroom with a girl's uniform on.

"Huh?"

"That's not a girl!" the silver haired kid sitting next to the "female" she pointed to stood up. "How in the world does he look like one?! Look at him!"

He pointed angrily at the black haired girl as veins popped out of his head.

"How can you say that, Gintoki?" the long haired person turned away. "You said I looked beautiful!"

"Like hell I'll ever say that! I'd die and you still won't get me to say it!"

The blonde studied him for a while then turned away as well. "That's too bad. You're pretty."

"Really?" the one in the girl's uniform turned to her.

"What is this?" Gintoki looked at both of them.

"Do you really think that?" Otae called to the blonde and she nodded.

"No," Shinpachi interrupted, "Kotaro-san should just change back. Where is his old uniform anyway?"

"Kotaro?!" all the girls in the other class let out at once. "It's a guy? But he's so beautiful!"

They all stood up and rushed to other classroom.

"H-hey!" Gintoki yelled out as a bunch of girls came crowding and pushed him aside.

"You're really a boy?"

"Can we see?!"

"O-Oi! What exactly do you girls want to see?! Everyone, please go back to your seats!" Shinpachi nervously tried to control the situation, "I'm pretty sure that's not what Kotaro wants. We're probably making him feel awkward!"

Katsura looked up at him and blushed.

"Agh…." Shinpachi couldn't help but make a face.

"But Shin-chan," his sister called to him, "we're doing a hostess club for the festival and I think Kotaro looks very good as a girl. How about having both our classes team up this year to get the prize for the top rated activity in the festival?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! We should do that! We could actually win something for once!" one of the students shouted from inside Shinpachi's classroom.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Yeah! Become one of us!" a girl tugged on Katsura's arm.

Shinpachi looked at his class as more chimes of agreement followed.

"But he's a guy! He can't be a hostess!" Shinpachi argued.

"Come on, Shin-chan," Otae waved him off, "the guys won't be able to tell with all their hormones. It's the season when their bodies tell them to go and raise all their testosterone levels and just have fun with it!"

"Every season is that season!"

"Don't be so _lame_, Shimura-senpai," a student called out from his class, "let's do the collaboration with the other class."

"Yeah!" another agreed.

Shinpachi's shoulders sagged. Why were they so enthusiastic about letting one of their classmates cross dress?!

"It can be an activity within the event," Otae stood next to her brother and an evil smile spread across her face. "Find the secret that the hostesses are hiding!"

"What?! I don't think anyone would like to find that secret! What are they going to do once they find out?!"

"They won't" the blonde student butted in. She stared at both of the teachers hard and confident. "I'll make sure of it."

The younger brother kept a frown and looked at his sister, but she only gave him the same look.

"Don't worry, Tsukuyo has an eye for talent,"

….

* * *

"Is this what they meant by collaboration?"

Gintoki, along with the other guys, were just carrying tables and all the other stuff in and out of the room.

Since all the guys came from Shimura's class, and all of his students were guys for some reason except for two, they were doing all the work. The silver haired kid dropped the table he was carrying in the hall and sat down.

"Agh," a guy with light brown messy hair slumped next to him. "If they didn't see Katsura, we wouldn't even have to do this. We could've done a haunted house again like last year."

"Yeah, yeah," another guy with curly brown hair slumped to the seat on the other side of him. His black glasses fell down his nose as he met the ground.

"C'mon Gin-san, Sakamoto-san, Hanzo!" Kagura stood in front of them with hands on her waist. "You guys look like bums!"

"Agh~!" Gin moaned like a little kid. "Let me rest for a little while. My back is killing me! In fact, let me rest for the whole time."

"Are you an old man?!"

"I will be if this keeps up!"

"Why are we even doing this? There aren't even any hot girls that'll attract any guys in that class, much less Katsura in drag," Hanzo moaned.

"Yeah?" Gintoki smirked at the light haired boy. "I bet you that there will be zero guys that'll come to Zura."

"Is that even a fair bet?"

"Don't be mean guys," Sakamoto turned to them, "I'll bet that there will be at least one guy that'll come to him."

"Yeah? I bet you one whole carton of strawberry milk I was saving for tomorrow there won't!" the albino slammed his drink on the table.

"That's not right. I'll bet you 500 yen!" Hanzo slammed his money down. "That can get you one amai-mai next time they sell it next month!"

"Then I'll put down 300!" Sakamoto pulled out coins from his pocket.

"No! Make it 500 to be even!"

"What?! My strawberry milk is like 200. Make it 700!" They reached across the table to grab Sakamoto and ended up pushing his coins to the floor.

"Ah," they stopped as someone came and picked up the fallen money .

"Did you drop this?" a girl smiled and winked at them. All their faces turned pale.

"No, I think I'll bet with you guys," Sakamoto changed his mind.

"Stop it, Zura!" Gin yelled out. "You're going to make us throw up!"

"It's Zurako, not Zura!" he frowned and put the coins on the table. "I was just working on my technique to lure guys in, but I guess it needs some work," he sighed.

The three guys stared at him like zombies. "It's going to need more than work."

"Stop picking on Zurako!" Kagura punched all three of them.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?" she went up to him. "Don't listen to those ugly guys. It's the good looking ones you need to attract!

"Katsura-san," Tsukuyo suddenly came up behind them. "It's time for the costume fitting in the drama club's changing room. Let's go."

"Oh, already?" he nodded and followed her.

Before they left, the blond finally noticed the three guys slumped against the window. "Who are those guys?"

"Just some guys in our class," Zurako looked back.

The purple eyed girl looked at them as she was about to gag. Ugly.

"Let's hurry and leave," she pushed the two other girls forward.

…..

* * *

"Tch. All these girls coming in and out of the drama club's room are getting annoying," Matako complained as they all watched the girls go.

"We can't practice with them here," Bansai agreed.

The two sullenly watched the stream of girls buzzing around the room across while the person right next to them kept a creepy a smile.

"All these beautiful girls," Takechi marveled at them almost touching himself, "I just want to hold them! I wonder if we have time to go to their hostess club after we perform tomorrow."

"Ugh," Matako curled her lips at him.

…..

* * *

Takasugi leaned back against the seat as he looked at his sword. All sleek black and sharp, it still had the blood from earlier.

"Get over here!

"Hurry!"

"Is she here? If not, then I want this dress!"

He closed his eyes and gently strapped it at his waist and got up. Guess the class that was doing their fitting in the drama club finally came, huh?

"No, I'm here! Give me back my dress!"

"No way! Go pick another one!"

"I'm telling Tsukuyo!"

He gritted his teeth. But they were so damn noisy! He walked out the band room to check all the commotion and found that all three of his band members were arguing.

"Why are there so many? Couldn't they just come in groups at least? We need to practice!" Matako complained.

"Hmph," Takasugi leaned against the doorway.

The whole class 2 must've been here. He scanned the crowd and the same girl caught his eye. Long black hair tied at the end and long legs. The bathroom girl. He gazed at her talking to a blonde girl when Okita's face suddenly popped up. _Amai-mai…_

"Look, there's more!" one of the band members called out.

"Hey, isn't that person from class 3?" they pointed to the girl he was looking at.

_So she was from class 3? _Takasugi kept staring.

"Ugh, why do they have to crowd here so much?" Matako whined.

"If there's so many of them here already, then let's just give them a show." Takasugi let out.

All three turned finally noticing him, and saw he was serious.

"Eh?" the blonde girl followed him. "Really?"

Takasugi went back inside and picked up his mike as the rest of the band members followed his lead.

"Let them taste what we're like,"

He quickly headed back out to the crowd as Bansai studied his face in satisfaction.

"Alright then," the guitarist followed him out taking his place beside him, "let's give them our tune."

They carried out all the equipment and amplifiers plugging them all outside.

"Ready?" Bansai waited for their singer to send the signal. Seeing the slightest movement, he ran his hand across the guitar and began the song.

"_Honesty – a simple form of belief_

_An A to Z of experiences_

_No plan to be liberated by the heart's curiosity"_

Takasugi's lips began to sing the simple harmony and all the girls stopped and stared.

"Agh~!" the girls began to squeal.

Although their singer was considered to be one of the school's most dangerous guys, he was still pretty hot. All the girls in their costumes ran to the band and surrounded them.

….

* * *

"This one! This definitely fits better!"

"I think it does," Tsukuyo agreed.

The girl ran the drama club so Otae had asked her to lend the whole class the clothes they needed.

Kotaro turned around in a black kimono ruffled at the ends cutting above the knee with a red obi. Along with it, he wore black heeled boots with stockings that ran below his knee.

"Hm," she looked at him, "it's a little plain." She rummaged through the chest where they kept the costumes and picked another one similar to the one he was wearing. This time, it was designed with white and red butterflies and longer sleeves. "Try this one."

"Ah!"

Katsura quickly tore off the one he was wearing and put the other one on; he looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed himself.

_Hmm... _He stopped in admiration. The butterflies reminded him of a certain person he met before but couldn't remember.

"I like this one,"

The blonde girl smiled. "Well, just try not to get it dirty. You can keep it after the festival is over,"

"Really?" he turned to her.

"Yeah, we get a lot of them every year. That one's actually very old."

The silk in the dress still shined brightly and hardly any wrinkles showed but it seemed that the girl ignored that.

"Thank you," Katsura smiled.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screams suddenly filled the outside of the building and the two flicked their heads. Trouble?!

Katsura and Tsukyo immediately ran out.

"What's going on?!"

They stopped in their tracks as they saw a swarm of girls crowding a band singing just outside the band room.

* * *

It was the Kiheitai. It was obviously the popular band that sprouted in their school, but as the two students looked around, it had some peculiar members.

There was a blue haired guitarist, his face covered with red rimmed sun glasses and blue ying yang headphones. He was nicely built too, but had a quiet face. The drummer was a pretty blonde but spunky, and one look at the bass player, you could tell he made up most of the weirdness in the group.

Then there was the singer. His body moved freely around the stage created by the crowd of girls.

"What are they doing?" Tsukuyo let out. They weren't done with the fitting!

Katsura studied the singer carefully and recognized a shining black sword at his waist. The yellow butterfly beautifully engraved blinded his eyes. _Takasugi! _

As if hearing his name, the singer looked up with a smug smile and locked eyes with him.

"_I'm boiling even with the normal 36.8°C_

_Visions go round and round in my head"_

He continued to sing and started to walk forward through the crowd; the girls squealed as they made way. _Is he coming here?! _ Katsura's eyes widened. The girls continued to frantically jump, wondering where he was heading.

"_I can't be this indecisive about everything_

_My heartbeats accelerated each minutes, each seconds_

_ahh here I, ahh here I am…_

_Aim for the wonderland of future tomorrow_

_It's a burden to leave behind something, isn't it?_

_I'll continue to live with these eyes, hands and something to eat_

_For the one and only future ever"_

Katsura stood his ground.

"_Inherited with healthy suspicions_

_Appearances and other unrelated things fly away_

_What is it that I'm trying to hide with this planar communication?_

_I'm waiting to come in with all five senses active"_

The singer kept taking another step until they stood face to face.

"_I will not give up anything_

_Repeatedly I'll come and go_

_ahh here I, ahh here I am…"_

Takasugi let his mike down as they stared at each other.

"Oh, so you go here too?" the singer smiled at him.

"Hmph," Katsura returned an uneasy smile.

The two locked in a stare as the crowd grew silent.

"Shinsuke-sama," Matako let out. What was he doing?! The rest of the crowd waited.

Katsura just stared at the guy's bandaged eye. _I wonder if the guy can really shoot lasers under there…_. He unconsciously reached for the guy's face.

"So you're a fan girl like the rest?" he caught his hand and Katsura snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Takasugi looked him up and down and stared at the butterflies on the kimono just like the one on his sword. A smug smirk appeared on his face. "Don't misunderstand," Katsura pulled his hand away, "It's for the festival."

The guy's smirk suddenly disappeared.

"This is also for the festival. Not like I was looking at you," the singer turned away. "There was just an audience here,"

Both of them pouted and took a quick look at each other.

"Takasugi-saaaaan!"

"Kyaahhh~!"

Girlish screams broke the silence. The whole horde of girls suddenly ran and surrounded the singer.

"You were awesome!"

"Aaaghhh! It was beautiful!"

They clung and pulled on Takasugi's arm and pushed Katsura aside.

"Hey!" he yelled as he stumbled out of the crowd.

One of the girls gave him a look to go away then turned back to start squealing again.

_What the heck was that?_ The mass of girls kept pulling them apart until they were in opposite sides, Takasugi forced back to where the rest of the band was stationed.

"Are you alright?" Tsukuyo came to Katsura's side.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Sorry about that. I just can't control them whenever we come here," the blonde looked at the wild crowd fighting each other to get closer to the guy in the middle, his eyebrows heavily furrowing against his one eye. But even though she said that, her face didn't show that she minded them clawing each other.

"Yo, Zura," a voice called out.

The two turned to the voice and saw the fish eyed albino.

"Aren't you supposed to be still setting up?" the blonde girl asked.

"We're taking a break," the kid cleaned his ear with his pinky and wiped it on his pants. "But the boss needs to talk to you," he looked to Katsura.

"Me?"

…...

* * *

Okita stood on top of the stairs overlooking the band area. What was Takasugi doing? A smile ran through the black haired musician as he met with Katsura. The student in the kimono mouthed a few words and the smile disappeared. He jerked his hand away and the two turned from each other.

Did Takasugi actually look disappointed as he looked away?

"He's going back inside," Yamazaki pointed out as the band members pulled away from the crowd.

"No he's not,"the red eyed boy started to walk ahead to the crowd below.

"Hn? Where are you going?!" the plain looking guy called out. "Didn't you already send Gin-san to get Kotaro?"

Yamazaki followed after him, trying to figure out what exactly was going on behind his friend's evil eyes but could only see the blank placid mask Okita put out.

…...

* * *

"You look good in that kimono," Okita purposely said out loud as they reached the band area.

"Okita," Katsura looked to him.

The red eyed kid looked to the side to see if the lead singer had turned around. A smug smirk ran through his face as he met Takasugi's gaze. He walked closer to the guy in the kimono.

"Oi, I was going to bring him to you," the white haired kid continued, "what's the point if you're going to come here?"

"Sorry, I changed my mind,"

The boy put his arm around Katsura while still making sure the leader of the Kiheitai was looking.

"Sempai, I thought I told you to get that sword,"

Okita's grip forced Katsura's face to come closer.

"It's only been a few days," his sempai tried to reason, "and it's such a huge crowd here. I couldn't do it in front of everybody,"

"It's going too slow,"

…...

* * *

The voice of the light haired punk of Kondo's rang in the air. Takasugi turned back. Why was he here?

He stopped midway to the band room as the boy put his arms around the girl in the kimono.

"Hmn," his eyes narrowed at the red eyed kid.

A smirk ran through Okita's face as he put his arm around her, pulling the girl's face closer. As he whispered something to her, her eyes shifted to him. The singer jerked his eyes away.

Damn, that kid! A menacing aura burst out from his body and the surrounding squealing girls pulled away.

"Takasugi-san! What's wrong?" they suddenly became even girlier.

"Takasugi-san!"

"Takasugi-san!"

He ignored them all.

"Shinsuke-sama," the drummer called out from the music room noticing his mood.

"We're done," the annoyed singer announced aloud.

The dark haired teen entered the music room followed by Bansai as Takechi tried to push all the girls that still followed him back.

"Sorry, ladies, but you can't come in. But I surely can tend to you-"

"Shinsuke-san!" the girls cut him off.

"Get out of the way!" they yelled at the bass player clawing his face.

"Move!"

"Shinsuke-sama!"

"I love the Kiheitai!"

Takechi let out a derpy smile as they all tried to bulldoze into the music room. _Keep pushing like that! _

The girls' soft smooth skin rubbed against him as the pushed forward. _Ah~ _A content breath escaped his mouth.

"GET OUT!" an angry voice boomed from behind the bass player. Matako suddenly leaped into the air and kicked them all out. "SCRAM!"

…...

* * *

Her face twisted in anger and annoyance. Why were there so many annoying girls always buzzing around her Shinsuke-sama?!

The girls scurried away as they saw her and she nodded in triumph. But as she looked back inside, her singer was still in a foul mood. Why did he suddenly turned sour?

She looked back outside and the only people who hadn't gone were the blonde girl with the scars on her face, a white haired kid, and that kimono girl with the shorter red eyed kid they were talking about earlier.

She studied the girl with the black hair and recognized that she was the one Shinsuke-sama had walked up to during the performance; a face twisted her lips.

Who was she that their singer had to do that? Matako looked her up and down and smiled quietly to herself. She wasn't even pretty.

The drummer strutted back into the room and closed the door shut. All the female their singer needed was her.

…...

* * *

"Spend a lot of time with him, and get him at the festival,"

That's what Okita had said, but it was so confusing. For days, he had tried to get close to the purple haired singer but Okita would only pull him away to the side whenever Takasugi noticed them. What the heck was he supposed to do?!

He walked around the school, roaming around the stands. There was still some time before he had to go to his shift in the hostess thing they were doing, so he might as well check out all the other class' goods, right? He kept his head up reading all the signs.

Takoyaki... Korean pancakes... Fruit smoothies... Ah! Finally! Some stand selling dango!

"One dango, please!" he ran up to the food stand.

He slammed his money on the table and grabbed a stick.

"You're cutting," a dark voice called from behind him.

Katsura turned around and saw a dark haired boy with a bandaged eye standing in back of him.

"Oh, shorry," he apologized with food in his mouth.

"You don't have manners, do you?" the boy absently looked passed her and reached for a stick of his own.

"Oops! Sorry!" a baseball bat suddenly smacked Takasugi's hand away, "but enemies of the Shinsengumi don't get any! Or were you aiming for this stick?" a boy waived the bat around.

"Hm?" the singer looked up and saw a certain blue eyed, mayo loving, teen.

_Oh._ An almost depressed face set on the leader of the Kiheitai. _Okita's class was the one selling dango._

"You know, your only losing profit if you don't let me buy one,"

Hijikata glared at the other boy. "I'm the one in charge of selling and I say no,"

"I'll just go to another stand then,"

"Ha! You can't!" the black haired kid smirked." I made sure that we were the only ones selling dango! Number one rule is to completely destroy all competition! Aha ha ha ha!"

A vein popped out of the lead singer's head. Were all students from class 4 like this?

"I already paid,"

"No," the boy mocked him.

Takasugi thinned his eyes as Hijikata kept swishing the dango stick away whenever he tried to reach for it.

"Give it,"

"No!"

"Agghhhh!" the two yelled as they clawed each other across the stand.

"Give me my dango! Five bucks is already a rip!"

"It's called making profit!"

"Only idiots would even buy this!"

"Then you're a real baka then aren't you?!"

"You guys!" Katsura yelled. "Stop figh-!"

The long haired boy gurgled as a whole stick of dango shoved down his mouth.

"Bhat agh ru chuing?!" he frantically tossed his head from side to side. "Blegh!"

A mush of sweets spat out from his mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he yelled at Hijikata.

The older boy panted heavily as a bead of sweat ran down his cheek.

"There, now you can't eat it," a haughty smirk ran across Hijikata's face.

Takasugi stared blankly at the soggy balls mistreatedly thrown on the ground.

"Ha! Now what ar-"

Yoink! The singer quickly turned around and grabbed another stick on the table.

"O-Oi!" Hijikata yelled after him as the bandaged boy ran away. "You gotta pay for that one too!"

He was about to go after the thief when a hand pulled him back.

"I'll go after him," Katsura looked at the taller teen. "You need to stay at the stands until another baka comes and buys one of your dango,"

The blue eyed boy looked at him with a droopy expression. "Did you just call yourself an idiot...?"

"There's no time for that!" Katsura screamed.

He turned away from Hijikata and ran off.

"Takasugi!"

…...

* * *

"Takasugi! Takasugi!"

Someone was calling him. Ah, damn. Was it that class 4 guy? He snapped his head back.

"I'm not going to pay a-!"

Oomf! A heavy blur tackled him down and made him drop his dango.

My dango! His mouth dropped into shock as it fell from his hand.

"Oi!" he yelled grabbing the shoulders of the person who rammed into him. "You owe me five bucks!"

His brows suddenly loosened when he saw the face of the black haired girl.

"I'm sorry," he was suddenly captivated by her pale skin, "you can have some of mine," she held out her own stick to him.

He smacked the thing away.

"H-hey!" her eyes grew wide as her own dango hit the ground. "What did you do that for?!"

"If I can't have any, then you can't have any,"

"I was offering you some!" she yelled.

The dark haired boy turned to the side and blocked her screaming voice off.

"Dango! Get your dango here!" he could still hear the husky voice of the blue eyed teen back at the stand.

An idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Can't you just ask Okita for another one? His class is the one selling and your his, after all,"

The girl suddenly stopped yelling.

"I'm Okita's?" she tilted her head suddenly annoyed. "I _belong _to Okita?"

"Am I wrong?"

A pout broke her face as she glared at him.

"What?"

An agitated puff of breath escaped her as the girl's black eyes fell down at Takasugi's legs.

"What?" he repeated.

A flash of black came at his eyes from her kimono as she reached down.

"What are you doing?!" he tried to catch her hands from touching whatever she was aiming at.

He could feel his obi loosen when she suddenly pushed him back.

"Hey!" he called out as he her kimono kept blinding him.

Her sandals brushed by his face as she hurried off him and ran off. What the hell was going on?!

He quickly sat up and something seemed like it was missing. He patted his hips as an empty space filled his side.

"My sword!" he stumbled to get up.

Where did she go off to?! He flung his head looking for which direction she disappeared to.

"Hey!" he grabbed the closest person. "Where did that girl go off to?!"

"What girl?" the boy looked at him confused.

"That girl in the black kimono,"

The student scoffed. "There's a lot of girls in kimonos,"

"What are you talking about?! There's only one class!"

A girl suddenly passed by in a blue Japanese dress.

Huh?

Takasugi looked around and saw that everywhere, they were surrounded with female students in traditional clothing.

What the hell? Since when did they all dress up like that?!

"Ever since you went up to that girl in the kimono the other day, all the girls started to wear one," the kid explained.

The dark haired boy gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Then the girl that your talking about! The one I went up to! Where is she?"

"Uhh," the boy scratched his head, "I don't really remember. I only saw you guys from far away. Maybe if you can tell me her name...?"

The singer's eyes started to pop out. Useless! He threw the other kid away.

He bolted off in any direction to look for her. He needed to get back his sword!

The stands! The physics building! The bathroom! Aw, hell!

He slammed his fist against the boy's restroom door as he finally ran out of breath.

He didn't even know her name!


End file.
